pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 December 2015
08:40 DJ craft! 08:40 DJ ! 08:40 Dj you there? 08:42 DJCraft789 ? 08:42 Are you there> 08:44 DJ ! 08:44 C'mon, DJ are you alive? 08:46 DEE JAY 08:46 R U DER? 08:49 DEEEEE JAAAAAY 08:51 Oh no DJ is ded :O 08:54 DEEE JAY 08:54 HE GOT REKT 08:54 OH NOES 08:57 DJ SPEAK TO ME 08:57 YOU CANNOT BE REKT. YOU ARE MY LEADER, MY FATHER, MY EVERYTHING!!! 08:58 NUUUUUUUU PLZ NOT BE REKT 08:58 08:58 I WILL KILL EVERYTHING JUST TO FIND DA PERSONW HO NOSCOPED YOU :( :( :'( 09:01 Back! 09:01 PTP 09:01 PLZ DEE JAY SPEAK TO ME D; 09:01 Yay!~ 09:01 09:01 You didn't get rekt 09:01 o 09:01 i'm just removing what you've just did 09:02 Removing what? 09:02 @DJ 09:02 u voted on featured article vote without following the rules 09:02 Oh good 09:02 I thought you were removing something worst 09:02 Like removing my comic, my page, my blog, ect. 09:03 ... 09:03 Wat? 09:03 Thus, i think you got a warning for not following the rules PTP. 09:04 Um, forum rules aren'txactly that big 09:04 Also, if I keep voting, then I get a warning 09:04 If it works like that on the PvZ wiki, I think it's okay here :P 09:04 Besides that's my first time voting. Like. Ever 09:06 actually, it should be a blog, but i think it's better if we move it to a forum thread because everyone can vote 09:06 plus 09:06 to prevent sockpuppets 09:06 DEE JAY 09:06 ya? 09:06 I'm not saying that you don't have to remove my vote 09:06 I mean that you don't have to give a warning 09:07 There's a big difference between disqualification and warning 09:07 Like HUGE difference 09:07 i guess, 09:08 well i think i'll warn users when they done that many times like what i did to YHB 09:08 Yeah 09:08 he voted on the requests for rights without following the rules and saying "that's unfair" 09:08 Warning is like: When you do something many times, but is a fraction worth of getting a block 09:08 ya 09:09 Disqualification: Simply taking out one vote 09:09 There is no need for a LARGE BLOCK WORTHY WARNING 09:10 PTP, i like talking to you btw, thus, It feels like your SCG who i talked to before... 09:10 I know SCG on Pokemon Deluge 09:10 *who talk to me before he left 09:10 He rarely cusses like me, he isn't very rough (I'm rough), and is pretty influenced in grammar 09:11 While, le me, a peashoot 09:11 YATM 09:11 *YouAlreadyToldMe 09:11 YATM? 09:11 Oh :P 09:12 ... 09:12 U have a yt channel? 09:13 With no youtube videos 09:13 I call it "PvZCC Channel" 09:14 :P 09:14 My ytc is DJcraft789 09:15 ... 09:15 K 09:15 check it out, 09:15 Sorry 09:15 i have a video there with my voice 09:15 I'm working on Healix's arousing comic 09:16 iok 09:16 It has to be the funniest thing I've ever made 09:16 ... 09:16 I'm about to finish it. 09:16 i think i don't wanna read it 09:17 cuz my dad is sitting beside me 09:17 Yeah 09:17 I don't want you to read it either 09:18 It's disturbing 09:20 ... 09:20 ikr 09:21 It's funny though :P 09:22 Bearjedi 09:22 I did your request... 09:22 Well it's almost done 09:22 But the comic was for healix 09:23 But I added your "suggestion" to it 09:24 .... 09:25 Sorry 09:25 i'll be afk for a while cuz my sister is disturbing me 09:29 Back 09:29 DJ are you still AFK? 09:29 ... 09:30 Hey DJ 09:30 I'm like 3 minutes to finishing my comic. 09:31 back 09:31 Hey DJ 09:31 wait, i'm gonna move to the other computer 09:31 O.o 09:32 cuz this is my dad's computer = photoshop expired = no photoshop 09:32 Oh noes 09:32 moving to mom's or my uncle's computer = photoshop full version = yes photoshop 09:33 plus, what is the opposite of good bye? 09:33 bad hello? 10:53 All I want is for W-C to control the situation and not let his emotions control him. 10:53 banning from my MC realm 10:54 although why does this matter if she hasn't death threatened anyone on here 10:54 He's been asking for Bureaucrat. 10:54 Presumably to resume his dictatorship thing 10:54 oh 10:54 idk why i used presumably 10:54 yeah I don't think she should get it 10:54 and if it's even correct 10:54 Same. 10:55 I believe the people over HH Wiki have contacted staff. 10:55 Unfortunately, our wiki will be involved. 10:56 ... 10:56 how is that a bad thing can I ask (I dunno how PVZCC Wiki politics works) 10:56 I don't want another AJCatLove situation to happen to PvZCC. 10:57 AJCatLove? 10:57 people got globally banned. 10:57 old user 10:57 who caused trouble 10:58 so does globally banned mean banned from all wikia 10:58 I don't think there's any old users around who can tell you the story. 10:58 Yes. 10:58 And you can't create another account with the same IP. 10:59 but couldn't someone who was globally banned get a different IP? 10:59 Yes. 10:59 Which is what happened to YHB 10:59 oh ok 11:00 I can't believe that he's underage 11:00 so theres nothing you can do to 100% permanantly stop YHB or Douglas or whatever 11:01 ikr 11:01 Yes. 11:01 it's for there own good 11:01 What are you talking about? 11:02 I feel like most cyber threats and bullying is caused by underage people 11:02 wb 11:02 Hi. 11:03 Well then. 11:03 So what are ya going to do about YHB 11:04 Hope W-C doesn't let his emotions control him. 11:04 And wait for Staff to do the right thing. 11:04 what do you mean by that 11:04 I'm just a chatmod. 11:04 Staff 11:04 like 11:05 W-C and i are both admins 11:05 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:DaNASCAT 11:05 hold on 11:05 but i think we should just let them do there job 11:05 Staff? 11:05 if your an admin DJ , and HyperKing is chatmod, why do you have the same symbol (brain) 11:06 because DJ didn't edit his icon. 11:06 yup 11:06 but how do you do it 11:06 HKH, what country do you live again? 11:06 Bloody waffle, put () in your emoticons, D J. 11:06 It's annoying when you type DJ and your avatar shows up. 11:07 kk 11:07 :P 11:07 DJ 11:07 Emeraldgreeny 11:07 Ninja Penguins 11:07 Wikia-Critic 11:07 aight then. 11:07 Bearjedi 11:07 4/5 11:07 you got 11:07 I'll go now. 11:08 cya 11:08 Also, have we talked before? 11:08 Back in 2013/14 11:08 HKH 11:08 are u filipino? 11:08 Who, you and DJ ? 11:08 No, me and you. 11:09 oh 11:09 hmm 11:09 I don't think so 11:09 Ah. 11:09 Aight. 11:09 Cya. 11:09 Hello 11:09 Oh hello. 11:09 Update? 11:09 hello 11:10 just read the story about Douglas/YHB 11:10 YHB's been banned from chat. 11:10 Not much else. 11:10 I'm an Admin, But i think i should probably blocked him or let a wikia-staff do it 11:10 Howdy! 11:11 Ay. 11:11 HEY 11:11 hey* 11:11 lol 11:11 I can't let people think "He's nice" It doesn't make much logical sense 11:11 Yeah. 11:11 I don't make friends with people that don't have logic. 11:11 It's rediculass, really. 11:11 plus he's underage 11:11 i'm sorry, i'm going off-topic 11:11 I can't believe that YHB is underage 11:12 He was hiding the truth 11:12 ik 11:12 and then acting emotionless to sway people. 11:12 but since i know the truth, We're not friends 11:12 after all 11:12 It was pretty obvious from the beginning that he was UA. 11:12 Well looking at his grammar, I think he was either not good at spelling (like really bad) or he was UA 11:12 but now we know that 11:12 I just want to make sure you, the admins, are you still backing Blocking YHB? 11:13 nope 11:13 ??? 11:13 I'm actually gonna blocked him 11:13 but i forgot... 11:13 Ugh, DJ . 11:13 should i blocked him 11:13 Why not? 11:13 I'm gonna contact one of our older admins. 11:13 ... 11:14 Would you like his IP- so you won't have sockpuppets flowing at us? 11:14 *Blocking YHB 11:14 the newer admins are too nice. 11:14 I'm a bit upset that theres no real way to make sure YHB doesn't come back on 11:14 We could IP block him 11:14 we do have his IP 11:14 Could you give me his IP? 11:14 I keep track of those. 11:16 sent in PM 11:16 ... 11:16 Aight. 11:17 having YHB on our wiki mostly ruined it- I don't want it to ruin yours. 11:17 Same. 11:17 Same* 11:17 same 11:17 Now we have to deal with all those categories... *sigh* 11:18 meaning the only thing you can do from keeping him back is to block his IP 11:18 Okay. 11:18 we did and he will never set foot in our wiki again. 11:19 If we do block his IP, he'll just terrorize another wiki won't he? 11:19 I made sure to report him to staff. 11:19 Thus, If he comes back, and he's not underage anymore, Is YHB will get blocked again? 11:20 if that ever happens let me know... 11:20 if we do IP block him, I think we should keep a close eye on any new users 11:20 kk... 11:20 May I ask how you managed to get in contact with W-C? 11:20 if that's how you got here 11:20 It was through this chat. 11:21 I asked to speak to a admin. 11:21 Ah. 11:21 Shortly before he made the thread. 11:21 Well, I'll go now. 11:22 Stuff to do. 11:22 Bye 11:22 actually Cyclone, how did you find this wiki? 11:22 cya 11:22 *HKH,uh... during june we met 11:22 and find YHB inpaticular 11:22 I don't remember you 11:22 rly 11:22 YHB's Userpage 11:22 @DJ 11:22 oh ok 11:22 but how did you find YHB 11:23 he was originally on our wiki when I joined wikia. 11:23 ok 11:23 the first wiki I ever entered had himself all over here. 11:23 *there 11:23 O.o 11:24 ... 11:24 Thus, I'm gonna get inactive since school... 11:24 It was a complete chaos there.... 11:25 rly? 11:25 tell me about it... 11:25 Are you from HH Wiki too Straw? 11:25 Yes, I am. 11:26 Categories were just spam, underage users were everywhere... and, some users got blocked from chat, just because they were "away".... 11:26 wow 11:26 so has HH even recovered? 11:26 I was the only one (who remarkably with only jr. admin user rights) became a B-Crat and banned him. 11:27 ... 11:27 To be honest, there was a time that we had 14 bureaucrats...... 11:27 ....and only 2-3 admins. 11:28 ooooo... 11:28 yeah it was stupid... 11:28 when they demoted B-Crats I was honestly a bit shocked to have not been demoted. 11:29 I was, at the time, only a chat moderator. 11:29 O.o 11:29 so people who in no way were qualified were becoming B-Crats left and right? 11:29 yes. 11:29 Yes. 11:29 I want to be a b-crat but i think i'm not yet ready 11:29 And YHB was mostly the one who was doing this? 11:30 it all started mostly because of YHB, yes 11:30 ok 11:30 the history of his backers is not good. 11:30 his backers? 11:30 There was other users involved, such as Dwight, Cardozo... 11:30 people helping him. 11:30 ok 11:30 Those that helped him ALSO got Globalled 11:31 and theres no real way to make sure he doesn't join again but with a different IP and username 11:31 Oh yeah, did you know? we have a story of that in pvzcc version 11:31 You COULD Range Block him 11:31 I guess 11:31 we have a B-Crat who knows how to work that. 11:32 ok 11:32 If you need him range blocked, just ask 11:32 so what athourities have the ability to range block, I'm guessing only wikia staff would 11:33 Admins and B-Crats can range block for a wiki in which they are a admin or b-crat on. 11:33 ok 11:34 During the Jooaoaoo Invasion (February 21 - July 2, 2015), Evil Jooaoaoo/Jooaoaoo/KingRito85/Gargantuar1000 are spamming, swearing, and has a bad language "I'm shoulddelete this" 11:34 Plus, those are all sockpuppets of Jooaoaoo 11:34 can you undo a rangeblock (like if a rogue B-Crat decided to range block wiki visitors) 11:34 And then, on July 2, He came back as User:Stalliy 11:35 if you have a IP, which I delivered YHB's to Hesham, then you can range block 11:35 ok 11:35 Thread:245127 11:35 I remember this thread 11:36 Uh oh... 11:36 Keeping underage users around that you know are underage can be dangerous. 11:36 can I ask why underage users are dangerous? 11:37 yeah, first the Jooaoaoo Invasion, and then this? Hurricane Invasion 11:37 in pvzcc 11:37 We nearly ended up investigated by staff for having them in positions of power... 11:37 I also have to go to school. Goodbye. 11:37 (bye) 11:37 cya 11:38 Please let me know what happens. 11:38 Au revoir. 11:38 I think I know a saying that might help when it comes to staff 11:39 "Trust No One" 01:13 lol 01:15 how 01:15 how is this possible 01:15 is it a glitch in the matrix 01:15 or is it a glitch in the matrix matrix 01:15 OWW 01:15 ? 01:16 wanna join Plants vs. Zombies: The First Adventure? 01:17 uhh 01:17 I'm already in a few games 01:17 so ill have to pass 01:17 hey 01:18 uhh.. yeah is this a glitch? everytime i search for an image in the search bar, none of what i desire to add are there 01:18 hey reap 01:18 yeah 01:18 thats happened to me a lot 01:19 then how do you even add the image? 01:19 like only the 1st word registered, so if I put something like "Lightning Reed" only lightning would register 01:22 i found a solution 01:27 k 01:28 I found a way to make my own wiki about anything, even if that subject has a wiki already 01:47 I keep collecting coins on PVZ 01:47 and thinking somones pinging me 02:09 Mattycn 02:11 wut 02:11 spaghetti 02:11 eh? 02:13 pire 02:13 ... 02:14 Anyway, I'm working on Storage Potato. 02:14 What's your favourite movie? 02:15 Hello? 02:15 movie? 02:15 I dunno 02:15 Me neither 02:15 BTW, don't you think that Inside Out was overrated? 02:15 What do you prefer, Dogs or Cats 02:15 I guess 02:15 Dogs 02:15 oh k 02:15 definitely 02:15 nvm 02:15 me too 02:15 but still 02:15 nvm 02:16 You may add Golden Garlic to PvZ:WD 02:16 thanks 02:17 maybe soon 02:17 Recharge should be the slowest 02:17 lol 02:18 I still cant get almaniac right without spellcheck 02:18 see 02:18 almanac 02:18 THERE 02:20 Can you please judge Golden Garlic? 02:20 Its good, but the sun cost is too cheap 02:20 Id say 5-6 out of 10 02:20 what should the cost be? 02:21 Matt 02:23 uhh 02:23 about 250 - 300 02:23 THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT IT IS!!! 02:24 Its 200 02:24 It's 300 02:24 -_- 02:24 oh yeah 02:25 So what's the score now? 02:25 7-8 out of 10 02:26 lolyes 02:26 Now, 02:26 I shall ask you to review my MOST ORIGINAL PLANT SO FAR!!! 02:26 Cornflower 02:26 Not many people have seen it. 02:27 Matt 02:28 k 02:28 1 almanac says 125, infobox says 100 02:29 ooops 02:29 i always do that :P 02:29 2) kinda OP? 02:30 yeah, i made it last year 02:30 what should be the sun cost? 02:30 k 02:31 Hey Guys! I'm baq! 02:31 hi 02:31 on the fernace page you commented that it would proudce 30 pieces of popcorn, when it only produces 0 on the page 02:31 hi 02:31 dj 02:31 zero? 02:31 what? 02:31 20* 02:31 oh 02:31 ??? 02:31 man, was i dumb last year 02:32 anyway, what should be the sun cost? 02:32 Matt 02:32 I'd say 200 OR a slow recharge 02:32 ok 02:33 I think i should let Reap do the chat logs thus, Hey Reap, Can you give me the honors to edit the fb page of the PvZcc 02:33 ? 02:34 Hi 02:34 Matt 02:34 what's the rating 02:34 now that I've fixed all that 02:35 uhh anyone who wants to join PVZTFirstA go User blog:Creative Slime/PvZTFirstA Team! 02:35 uhh 02:35 and hi 02:35 about 7 out of 10 02:35 its original 02:35 k 02:35 but unusual 02:35 it's my most original 02:35 and ik 02:35 like its both overpowered and underpowered at the same time 02:35 :_ 02:35 :| 02:36 Anyway, how about Turn-ip 02:36 DJ + 02:36 It's actually my 2nd best, after Potato Miner 02:36 Matt 02:36 rainbow 02:36 FAIL 02:36 k 02:36 uhh 02:37 Filipino = Bad? 02:37 I can't keep reviewing plants 02:37 I have to brb soon 02:37 ok 2015 12 11